Love in Sinnoh AshxDawn
by Da SliCk RiCaN
Summary: Pearlshipping AshxDawn somthing happens to Dawn and shes left in tears.Guess whos there to comfort her.Our favorite young trainer Ash.His attempts arent working so he does the only thing he could think of tell Dawn how he fells about her. Please R


AU: Okay so I decided to change there ages for this fic. Ash is gonna be  
15, and Dawn is going to be 14.

**Love In Sinnoh AshxDawn**  
Dawn has just finished her contest in Veilstone City and the Cheer  
Festival is in! Ash wanted to nab his 3rd badge, and headed straight  
forward to the gym. Unfortunately, shy little Dawn wanted to head to the  
festival with Ash, so she walked up to Ash took a deep breath and shy  
spoke. " Umm.. Ash," "Yeah, whats up?", Ash asked, Dawn mummered, "Can  
you...", just then a man with a tall, broad body asked Dawn," Hey cutie  
you looked beautiful in that contest, do ya wanna be my date for the  
Festival?."

Dawn quickly blushed, and answered, "Well, umm, my friend here is going  
to get his badge." The man pleaded on his knees,"Come on," "Well, um,"  
"Please I need a pretty date," "Well, okay", Dawn said, defeated. The  
man quickly grabbed Dawn's wrist, and they ran torwards the festival.  
Ash then frowned feeling a huge amount of jelousy building up inside him  
but he didint want to show it, and walked slowly to the gym.

Dawn Had loads of fun, but was confused why the man would violently  
bite on pokemon shaped foods, or when he wouldn't play pokemon games  
involving pokemon . She then, saw hate in eyes in his face, and thought  
that her cute little parchirisu would cheer the man up. "Here, I think  
this would cheer you up," Dawn said and out came parchirisu! The man  
glared angrily at the pokemon, and smacked it with a large amout of  
force, And yelled "Get that thing away from me!"

Parchirisu cried in pain, and Dawn began  
sobbing,"You! Monster!" She returned parchirisu and ran to the Pokemon  
Center room that Ash and Brock chose to at stay at.

She found Ash by himself inside the room, crying angrily. Dawn  
murmured,"What's wrong?", and Ash replied ,"Pikachu, he I mean we lost,  
we couldn't win, because we lost confidence I guess it was because you  
werent there to cheer us on. Pikachu is in really bad shape he is being  
treated by Nurse Joy. So how was you date?" Dawn cried," It was awful.  
My date hates pokemon, and hit my parchirisu." Dawn began to cry.

Ash went up to Dawn and wrapped his arms around her in a loving  
embrace. He slowly began to move his arms, up and down on her back in a  
soothing manner in an attempt to calm her down. Saying "Shhhhh it's  
okay I'm here don't worry it'll be okay I promise" But the tears just  
kept coming and, she could not stop crying. She continued in a sobbing  
choke" I... was so scared ash.

At this point Ash didn't know what to do. The only thing he though that  
would make her feel better, was to tell Dawn how he felt about her. He  
turned the side of face and pressed his lips softly against her cheek  
and said "Don't be I'm here for you".

This got her attention, so he moved away from the embrace, lifted her  
chin up with his hand then gently cupped both sides of her face with is  
palms using his thumbs to brush away the tears in her eyes leaned in a  
pressed his lips upon hers giving her a kiss.

After Ash had pulled back from the kiss Dawn blushed furiously, then  
Ash looked into her eyes blushing deep red and asked," Do you feel  
better?". Dawn replied shyly," Yes, Ash I... I don't really know how to  
say this but for the longest I've... Been getting these strange  
feelings for you. No one else makes me feel the way you do your funny,  
sweet, cute, kind and an amazing trainer and, I... I'm in love with  
you", She then after her confession blushed furiously.

Ash blushed," Dawn you don't know how happy that makes me feel to hear  
that. You're the most how beautiful girl I have ever meat, your so amazing  
talented and sweet and one awesome coordinator. Truth is "Im in love with  
you to." Then they gazed into each other's eyes her beautiful blue pools  
and his chocolate brown ones. They're heads slowly began moving together  
like a magnet, him being North and her being South.

And it wasn't long before their lips locked, and the two of them  
embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

The two of them then fell in a bed lips still locked in a tight  
embrace, and fell asleep his arms wrapped loving around her waist her  
lying on top of him, as both of her arms rested on his chest and her  
head lied in the crook of neck. When Brock returned and saw the two, he  
grinned and one though swept through his mind at the time." It's about  
time you two."

- AU: So tell me what u though people please R&R


End file.
